


Good News

by Little_Miss_Strange



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Ward Meacham, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: Reader has some very important news for her hubby Ward Meachum. But how will he take this news.





	Good News

Happiness was just flowing from you. You were making your way to see your darling hubby, Ward Meachum.

"Hello Mrs. (Name). If you're looking for your husband he's currently out to lunch with Ms. Joy. He'll be back soon, so if you want you can wait in his office." Megan told you.

"Thanks Meg. Have a good day." You respond to her cheerfully. 

On your way to his office you almost ran into Danny.

"Oh. Hello Danny. How are you today?" You asked him. He looked surprised at your cheerfulness but then smiled knowingly. 

"Good. Have you told him yet?" He asked gently. Truth was Danny knew what you had to tell Ward. After all, he did find you holding a pregnancy test a week ago. Plus apparently he could feel it from your arua.

"No not yet. But I went to the doctor and it's a for sure thing." You told him excitedly before hugging him. He hugged back before him a cough from behind you both.

"What's this all about?" Came a unpleased voice.

Oh shit. Ward.

"Happy news. Got to go. Bye." Came a quick reply from Danny before he left.

"Oh and what is this happy news?" Ward questioned with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"Come on." You said before pulling him into his office before sitting on his desk.

"(Name)?" Ward asked while leaning forward placing his hands on either side of your hips.

"I went to the doctor and they told me something that I think you'll like." You stated. 

"And." 

You said nothing but placed his left hand on your stomach and smiled up at him. You could see the shock on his face transform into sheer happiness. 

"Really?" He asked quietly. 

"Yep. We're gonna be parents." You whispered back. 

"Joy is going to freak out." He chuckled.

"That she is." You replied before kissing him passionately.

 

End


End file.
